The Only Hope For Me Is You
by Shinn Asuka- Destiny's Warrior
Summary: The events after SING and a sequel to my last Killjoys fic, "Disenchanted". Based on the Danger Days universe by My Chemical Romance. Please read and review! :3
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Hope For Me Is You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a PM and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: ** Apologies for the delay between my last fic and this one – a combination of motivational and technical issues. Hopefully both have now been resolved. This is a continuation of the events in my previous Killjoy fanfictions – more specifically, a sequel to 'Disenchanted'. Please take the time to look at my previous works if you haven't already done so! ^_^  
>Thanks to everyone for reviewing my last fanfics! <em>Rellie47, <em>I do like cliff-hangers. I hope this is as good as the last fics! _DisKilljoyWontDie,_ Thanks for your continued reviews! I love little twists! _Wolfbane17,_ Here you are! A new title! The wait is finally over! :D _DaddyMakesMeWearLipstick,_ Thanks for fixing the laptop, hun. Here's the new fic as promised! _Motorbaby,_ Only time will tell what will happen in Zone Seven! _Cindella204,_ I know, right? The plot thickens! _LuckyLiloo,_ Another familiar face makes an appearance! I shan't say anything else because that would be telling ;) _Invisible-deity, _I'm glad you didn't think the last one was as bad as I did. And yes! Though, if I told you who he was, it would have spoiled it for you!  
>Please also take the time to look at <em>Wolfbane17<em>'s fanfics as there are intertwining plots occurring in our fanfictions. This particular chapter coincides with her fanfic 'Keep Running' so do check it out!  
>To everyone that reads this, I really appreciate reviews so please do leave some as you read along – I love reading reviews and they give me inspiration to continue updating and writing – something that I really kind of need at the moment! ^^;<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Battery Bled seems to be settling in nicely, huh?"<p>

"Yeah," Lady Luck could not help but smile at Space Biscuit's observational remark. "I think he's just glad to have a safe place to stay." She flicked some of her wavy dark hair back over her shoulder and let out a huff. "Though I still think that Wolf Venom doesn't like him too much."

Space Biscuit chewed on the inside of her lip stud as she thought. "Well, I guess he just needs a little more time to get used to him. Don't forget that Wolf Venom was once a lone Zone Runner too. He's obviously going to be wary of strangers," she snorted as an amused smile crossed her face. "And maybe he's not used to another male Killjoy living here."

Lady Luck rolled her green eyes. "Jeez, you make him sound like some kind of pimp, Biscuit. This isn't some sort of brothel and we are most certainly _not _anybody's bitches."

Space Biscuit groaned as she slapped her palm to her forehead. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" she huffed loudly. "Besides, don't forget that Fiend is still trying to get intell. on where Sonic Zombie is being held. So when we finally spring him, we will have three guys taking up permanent residency here."

"You have a point…" Lady Luck nodded her head before she trailed off, cocking her head, listening intently. "Hey, you hear that?"

The pink haired Killjoy blinked in confusion at her friend. "Huh?"

"That sound…" Lady Luck frowned. "An engine?"

The dark haired Killjoy's words were all it took to get Space Biscuit in motion. In a flash, she was already running to the side of the rooftop, grabbing up the pair of binoculars that they had acquired during a supplies run. Leaning against the concrete barrier, she peered through the binoculars, scanning the road that lead up to the abandoned hospital.

"What do you see?" asked Lady Luck as she approached her friend, a worried expression upon her face. Her hand instinctively going for her white ray gun, holstered at the small of her back. Even though they were all relatively safe in their base, it was no guarantee that they would not be subject to Draculoid patrols. And with Better Living Industries' recent threat to increase Killjoy extermination efforts, Lady Luck could not help but feel more than a little edgy.

"It's a white van. Approaching fast," Space Biscuit's brow furrowed as her eyes fought against the glare from the scorching day sun. "I don't see any of BL/Ind's markings on it though… Wait… Hang on a second. That's… That's Doctor Death Defying's van from Zone Six!"

Lady Luck tilted her head to one side in a questioning manner. "Are you sure?"

Space Biscuit was silent for a moment as she concentrated on the fast-approaching vehicle before she confirmed what she was she was seeing with a slight nod. "I'm one hundred per cent sure. I don't know any other white vans with those markings on the side…" She tore the binoculars from her face and snapped her head to look at her comrade. "We better get down there and see what their big hurry is!" She frowned when she saw the concerned look on Lady Luck's face; the wavy haired Killjoy biting her lower lip as she stood there.

"Biscuit, should we really be leaving our post?"

"Well, who else is going to be there to great our Zone Six visitors?" Space Biscuit huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

Lady Luck pulled somewhat of a lopsided smile at her friend. "Alright, Biscuit. But just for the record; if we get in trouble with Fiend, this was all your idea."

In response, Space Biscuit winked a green-brown eye at her comrade. "Don't worry, Luck. I'll take full responsibility! Fiend will understand." The pink haired Killjoy flashed a smile at her friend, leaving her no chance to protest as she grabbed Lady Luck's wrist, pulling her towards the rooftop access door and the stairwell that led down to all floors of the old hospital.

Running through the corridors along the ground floor, the two female Killjoys nearly bumped – quite literally – into Rocketship Dropout; the younger Killjoy letting out a startled squeal as she almost jumped out of her skin in fright.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Rocketship Dropout pouted as she glared at Space Biscuit and Lady Luck, placing her hands on her hips with a huff. "And aren't you two supposed to be on lookout duty?"

"Yeah, we are," Space Biscuit waved her free hand hurriedly, her other hand still clamped firmly around Lady Luck's wrist. "We just spotted Doctor Death Defying's van heading our way in a hurry."

Rocketship Dropout's eyes widened at the breaking news. "Wh-What? Are you sure? Have you told Fiend?"

Space Biscuit shook her head, bouncing slightly on the spot with anticipation. "Not yet, but at the speed they were approaching, Doctor D is going to be pulling in at any moment now!"

A puff of air blew noisily through Rocketship Dropout's lips as she rolled her eyes, flicking some of her curly brown hair back over her shoulder. "Fine. I guess I'll go tell Fiend. You two better get going…"

Both Space Biscuit and Lady Luck were already hurrying down the corridor before Rocketship Dropout could even finish her sentence. The teenage Killjoy let out another amused sigh before she headed off in the opposite direction to find her Zone leader. Part of her could not help but wonder what news would bring their Zone Six friends hurrying to see them. She really hoped they were not visiting to bring anymore terrible news. Rocketship Dropout was not even sure just how much more bad information she could take before she would succumb to a complete and utter breakdown.

"Yo, Dropout! What's the hurry?"

Skidding to a stop so fast that she nearly tripped over her own feet, Rocketship Dropout managed to regain her balance and turn around to see Little Red standing here; arms folded across her chest and one eyebrow raised in a quizzical manner. Tilting her head to one side, Little Red repeated herself. "So, are you going to tell me why you're rushing around like a headless chicken?"

"I just ran into Space Biscuit and Lady Luck. Quite literally," Rocketship Dropout explained in a hasty manner, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet as she spoke. "They were on lookout duty and spotted Doctor Death Defying's van speeding here. They've gone ahead to meet him and they told me to go find Sugar Fiend. They reckon it's gotta be something important."

There as an unreadable look on Little Red's face as she listened to Rocketship Dropout's quick explanation before the older Killjoy gave a nod of her head. "I guess we better go look for Fiend then," she said to Rocketship Dropout. "Though I'm intrigued to find out what the news is too. Maybe we should round up the others too. I have no doubt that Fiend would want us all present at a meeting to discuss just what is going on."

Brown curly hair bobbed as Rocketship Dropout nodded her head quickly. "Well, Mercurial Crash and Battery Bled were chowing down in the canteen about ten minutes ago. They may still be there?"

"Motorbaby said she was going out for a ride," Little Red thought aloud. "She might even bump into our Zone Six friends on the way…"

"What about Fiend and Wolf Venom?" asked Rocketship Dropout.

"Well, Wolf Venom is right here…"

The two female Killjoys blinked at each other in surprise before glancing back over their shoulder to see Wolf Venom leaning casually against one of the support pillars, arms folded across his chest.

Little Red let out a soft snort. "And just how long have you been standing there, eavesdropping?"

A wry smile played across the male Killjoy's face as he pushed himself away from the pillar. "Long enough to not ask any questions on the matter. By the way, Sugar Fiend is in her quarters. She said she was feeling tired and she did look pretty drained."

Rocketship Dropout and Little Red both nodded their heads in an understanding manner. Considering the salvo of shocking news to hit the Zones recently, everybody had been feeling some degree of emotional drain, though arguably none so much as the Zone leaders themselves.

Wolf Venom glanced at Little Red and Rocketship Dropout respectively before he spoke in a decisive manner. "How about the two of you find Crash and Bled? I'll risk disturbing Fiend. We can meet up in the usual conference room where Fiend holds our meetings."

* * *

><p>It did not take long at all for the rest of the Zone Seven Killjoys to be located and for everyone to converge within the old conference room.<p>

The atmosphere within the room was pretty tense as Sugar Fiend and Motorbaby sat side by side; both with expectant looks upon their faces as they regarded Dr Death Defying silently. A little behind them lingered the rest of the Zone Seven Killjoys. Everyone in the room seemed to be waiting on bated breath for what the Zone Six DJ had to say.

Dr Death Defying was silent as he sat there, running his fingers through his beard in a thoughtful manner as he tried to come up with the right words to say.

"I received a call today…"

At Dr Death Defying's words, a silent shudder travelled through the Zone Seven Killjoys who stood behind Motorbaby and Sugar Fiend.

"The call came from Battery City, with a comm. code from BL/Ind tech."

Again, the Zone Six DJ's words kept the room in an uncomfortable hush. However, a split second later, the thudding of Sugar Fiend's heavy boots on the floor caught the attention of everyone in the room as the Zone Seven leader abruptly rose to her feet. Her dark brown eyes met Dr Death Defying's own gaze, an unspoken question being passed between the two Killjoys.

Dr Death Defying gave a subtle nod before he spoke, answering the unspoken question. "They're alive. Kobra Kid and Sonic Zombie talked to Show Pony."

Silence filled the room.

However, it only took a matter of seconds before the Zone Six DJ's words finally hit home and the conference room was instantly filled with sounds of celebratory cheers. The atmosphere was a complete and utter turn around compared to the last meeting that Dr Death Defying had been involved in with the Killjoys he was currently in the company of. The scene before him gave the bearded Killjoy a somewhat heart-warming feeling.

There was still hope after all.

Standing directly opposite Dr Death Defying, Sugar Fiend's tense posture seemed to give as she let out a deep sigh of relief.

They were alive.

Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Jet Star and Fun Ghoul…

…And Sonic Zombie.

All this time, she had been hoping for some ground-breaking news. And now she had it. Her gut feelings had been right all along.

Before her thoughts travelled any further, Motorbaby was standing in her line of vision, arm outstretched and offering her a congratulating handshake, a warm smile upon her face. Hesitating only for a moment, Sugar Fiend accepted the gesture; meeting the Zone Two leader's hand with her own. No sooner had their hands met, the Zone Seven leader was almost tackled to the ground by Lady Luck's overenthusiastic hug of joy.

"I'm so glad they're all alive!" Lady Luck could not stop grinning with happiness at the breaking news. "This is great! Things are going to get better! I just know it!"

Sugar Fiend smiled and nodded in acknowledgement as Little Red gave her a pat on the shoulder. Hesitating only for a second, the red and black haired Killjoy turned her attention back to Dr Death Defying, a serious look on her face as she dared to ask what their next step would be. "When do we get them out?"

The cheery atmosphere in the room subsided – just barely – as everyone became suddenly interested in any plan of action to rescue their captive friends.

Dr Death Defying's reply seemed somewhat vague. "There's just one more stop we have to make."

"Crimson Sigh?" Sugar Fiend raised her eyebrows as she tilted her head at the temporary Zone Six leader. She knew that there was a lot of uneasiness within the Zones after the big meeting in which Dr Death Defying had made everybody aware of the apparent demise to all of the remaining Killjoys. Since then, the general morale of the surrounding Zones had been somewhat turbulent. There were some Zone leaders – such as Quantum Kill of Zone Eight, Blood Ballistics of Zone Nine and Volume Virus of Zone Twelve – who had already made the decision to give themselves up to BL/Ind in the hope of a fresh start and a better life. However, there were also Zone leaders that refused to give up the cause no matter what. Alongside Motorbaby, Dr Death Defying and Sugar Fiend, Crimson Sigh had also made himself quite clear that he was not going to turn his back on his fellow Killjoys. The Zone Thirteen leader would most definitely want to have a part in the rescue and recovery of Sonic Zombie and the Fabulous Killjoys.

Dr Death Defying nodded at Sugar Fiend's assumption. He had obviously been thinking the same things as the Zone Seven leader before he had even set out to Zone Seven. "Definitely."

Sugar Fiend's dark brown eyes regarded Dr Death Defying for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak.

Suddenly, the door to the conference room burst open – causing half of the occupant Killjoys to reach for their ray guns – and Show Pony bolted into the room, sans roller skates.

"Doctor D! There's a call coming in, to the comm. unit in the van."

At the urgency in Show Pony's voice, Dr Death Defying immediately knew that the call was from Battery City – most probably from the captive Killjoys – and that they needed to make the transmission as short as possible. After all, it would be pretty easy for any broadcast coming in or out of Battery City to be traced by BL/Ind if given enough time.

They could not take that risk.

The DJ looked up at Motorbaby and Sugar Fiend. He knew as well as they did that they had to be quick to take the transmission – and that it was highly unlikely that the Zone Six Killjoy would make it back to the van before whoever was calling would hang up before things got too risky. Dr Death Defying gave the two female Killjoys a short nod.

"Go."

Both Motorbaby and Sugar Fiend were out of the door and heading for the Zone Six van before anybody else could register just what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2:**** And there you have it! The new chapter of my latest fic. I hope you have enjoyed it thus far. Please remember to leave me a review – I do love hearing back from readers! Go on; make an author's day! =^.^=~3**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Only Hope For Me Is You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a PM and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: ** Sorry for the slight delay between this and my last chapter. My dad was rushed to hospital recently and I've been busy visiting him, with little inspiration to write.  
>Thanks for the reviews! <em>Wolfbane17,<em> Ah, your praise is very flattering – and sorry for making you laugh in class when you read this! _Cindella204_, Ooh well all will be revealed soon! _LuckyLiloo_, Only time, and the following chapters, will tell! _MachinationsOfEvil_, New reviewers are always welcome! I hope I can keep your interest! _DaddyMakesMeWearLipstick,_ You know I appreciate you fixing the laptop XD Here's some Sonic Zombie plot to say thanks! _Rellie47_, and here's the next part for you! _Invisible-deity_, sorry about that – hopefully this chapter will make up for the last!  
>Please also take the time to look at <em>Wolfbane17<em>'s fanfics as there are intertwining plots occurring in our fanfictions. This chapter also coincides with her fanfic 'Keep Running' so go check it out!  
>I really appreciate reviews so please do leave some as you read along – I love reading reviews and they give me inspiration to continue updating and writing – something that I really kind of need at the moment! ^^;<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Too much had happened too fast over the last… Well, he was not even sure if it had been a matter of days or weeks…<p>

Sonic Zombie ran a hand through his hair, wincing slightly as aching muscles and bruised flesh protested against the movement, a sharp hiss escaping through gritted teeth.

"You okay, Sonic?"

Green-brown eyes blinked before Sonic Zombie shifted his gaze towards the cell opposite his. "Huh? What's that, Bob?"

"I asked if you were okay," dark brown eyes met his. "And who's Bob? It's me; Jet Star."

A confused expression crossed Sonic Zombie's boyish features before he remembered:

_'Oh yeah, that's right. Some of those BL/Ind bastards came in and took Bob away, didn't they?'_

Sonic Zombie's eyes focused upon Jet Star's worried gaze. Part of him still could not believe that the Fabulous Killjoys were still alive:

The very same day that Bob Bryar had been forcibly removed from the holding cells, Sonic Zombie had been shocked to find that a new prisoner that had been unceremoniously dumped into the cell right next to his had actually turned out to be none other than Party Poison. The leader of the Fabulous Killjoys was in a terrible state. Even though Sonic Zombie did not know exactly what had been done to the Zone Six Killjoy by Better Living Industries, he knew it must have been pretty horrifying: Party Poison's hair was dishevelled and almost devoid of its once fiery red colour. There was a gaunt look on the usually animated face and he looked worryingly frail. What had been most concerning was his voice.

Or lack thereof.

Sonic Zombie had to admit that he hardly recognised the Zone Six leader in the dim light until Party Poison had revealed his identity to him – or rather, illustrated who he was by painting his name in his own blood. The short 'conversation' had been grim, mortifying…

… And spirit-crushing.

But the worst had been yet to come.

The captive Zone Seven Killjoy barely had time to get over the shocking identity of the battered prisoner in the cell next to his when the main cell lights had suddenly flickered on, revealing four Dracs standing in the Zone Six Killjoy's cell. Having been kept captive for so long, Sonic Zombie had learned to deal with unruly Dracs and BL/Ind scientists suddenly invading his cell to prod and prick him like some sort of lab animal. However, this time, he had not been the target. And no matter how much he yelled and swore – how much he had pressed himself up against the cold, unyielding bard of his cell, trying to reach for the other Killjoy – his efforts were futile. All he could do was watch in horror as the Dracs managed to easily restrain a weakened Party Poison, holding the Killjoy in vice-like grips as one of the BL/Ind scientists had entered the cell and injected _something_ into the side of his neck.

However, that had not been the end of things.

Green-brown eyes widened when Sonic Zombie had seen one of the Dracs pull out a branding iron, opening the lid of the cart that they had wheeled into the cell, bringing the torturous device closer to the hot, glowing flames.

"No! Don't you fucking touch him! Get away from him you motherfuckers!"

Sonic Zombie's words had gone unheard as the Drac approached the drugged Party Poison; the cruel branding tool, glowing an angry orange-red, moving closer and closer to the bared flesh of the Zone Six Killjoy's neck…

Even now, in the present moment, Sonic Zombie could not help but shudder involuntarily every time he closed his eyes and could hear – in his mind – the hissing of searing flesh and the harsh, strangled scream that had somehow managed to tear its way forth from Party Poison's damaged throat.

"Sonic? Can you hear me?"

"Hey! Snap out of it, Sonic Zombie!"

The second, much louder voice brought Sonic Zombie back to the current, grim reality, causing him to jump and nearly tumble off the narrow cell bed that he had been resting on. Sitting himself upright, he winced again from the sting of protesting, bruised muscles. Pausing for a moment to wait for the various aches and pains to subside, Sonic Zombie glanced at the occupants of the opposite cell.

Jet Star was regarding the Zone Seven Killjoy with a concerned frown upon his face – his expressions seemed more enhanced now with his short, cropped hair; something which all three of the captive Zone Six Killjoys now had in common. None of the Killjoy prisoners had said anything regarding their somewhat extreme haircuts. Especially to Jet Star. After all, he would probably be the most sensitive about losing his famous, dark brown locks.

"How are you feeling, Sonic?" Jet Star fixed Sonic Zombie with an intense look of concern, unhappy about having to repeat himself yet again. If the Zone Six medic had known that Korse had picked up on the fact that one of them had lifted a transmitter during a planned skirmish with one of the visiting scientists and some Dracs, he would never have allowed Kobra Kid to pass the small device back to Sonic Zombie. The Zone Seven Killjoy had known what was coming and had deliberately taken it upon himself to be the fall guy. The ensuing beating that had taken place had made all three captive Zone Six Killjoys' blood boil. Their anger had only been turned to concern when Sonic Zombie's unconscious body had been dumped haphazardly on the cold floor of his cell. And even though Sonic Zombie had since regained consciousness, Jet Star was still understandably worried for his friend.

Sonic Zombie's green-brown eyes focused on Jet Star's concerned face for a moment before he flashed a grin at the Zone Six medic. "Don't worry about me, Jet," Sonic Zombie waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "I'm a lot tougher than you think I look…" The somewhat mischievous grin on his face was short lived as he shifted his gaze to where Fun Ghoul was tending to Kobra Kid: The latter of the two Zone Six Killjoys appeared sickly; his face flushed as his skin burned hot.

"Hey, Ghoul," Sonic Zombie turned his attention from Jet Star to the heavily tattooed Killjoy. "How's Kobra doing?"

"I'm not dead yet, Sonic…" Kobra Kid rasped before Fun Ghoul could even thing about responding. "Though I could really do without being a goddamned pin-cushion for BL/Ind. I feel like a fucking lab rat."

Fun Ghoul let out a snort. "You wouldn't be the only one, buddy."

Jet Star nodded in agreement, frowning deeply as he scratched his cropped hair. "I second that."

"And I second your second," Sonic Zombie said with a lop-sided expression. "The Dracs may be the ones wearing the vampire masks, but I think it's the scientists who are the _real _blood-suckers."

Despite the current situation and low morale, Fun Ghoul could not help but let out a small chuckle and a nod. "I hear ya."

"Speaking of scientists," Jet Star cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "That last scientist that came in… Do you think he will really be able to help us? I mean, can we really trust him to keep his word?"

"Well, I hope so…" Fun Ghoul frowned before his hazel gaze travelled across the detainment area and to the opposite cell. "I'm not the one he spoke to though."

Sonic Zombie exhaled loudly through his nose as he thought about the young scientist that had nervously approached them not too long ago. The Zone Seven Killjoy was usually good at reading people and their honesty – with the exception of Renegade Turncoat – and the young scientist did seem pretty sincere. Maybe the guy finally saw that Better Living Industries' goals were less than pure and was looking for some kind of retribution. Whatever his intentions were, Sonic Zombie had somehow been able to trust the scientist enough to give him the frequency to get help.

'_After all, that fella seemed to know about Party Poison's whereabouts – and he seemed determined to save him too…'_

And from what the scientist had said, the leader of the Fabulous Killjoys was in a terrible, live-threatening state.

Sighing again, Sonic Zombie lifted his head to look at the three pairs of eyes that were regarding him with expectant expressions.

"There was a definite look of determination in his eyes," Sonic Zombie said slowly. "He looked dead-set that he wanted to get us out of here. All of us. And he promised that he would return."

"And do you believe him?" Jet Star tilted his head questioningly.

Sonic Zombie's reply was accompanied with a grim smile.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2:**** And this concludes the end of Chapter 2! Sorry it's a little short. Hopefully Chapter 3 will be better and longer. Please don't forget to leave your reviews! Go on, you know you want to! Plus, reviews mean Chapter 3 will be finished and uploaded quicker ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Only Hope For Me Is You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a PM and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter Two! _Cindella204_, Things are definitely going to develop soon! _Intoxicating Plague,_ Here's hoping that things start looking up for Party and the others! _Invisible-deity,_ I'm glad you liked the last chapter! It was very different to how I usually write but I'm glad it had such a powerful effect! _MachinationsOfEvil_, I'm glad you continue to enjoy my fanfics! Things will definitely start getting more intense soon! _RateMechanism-3,_ Aw thank you so much! I'm flattered that you like my fanfics so far! I hope I can keep you interested. _DisKilljoyWontDie,_ I'm so happy you like it so far! And thank you – he is getting better slowly :-) _Wolfbane17,_ I got your last review, thanks! And now, here is Chapter Three for you! _XxHello-AngelxX, _Not a problem. FFNet has been posing a few glitches recently in any case. Glad you like things so far! _QuantumLeader,_ Thank you for finding interest in my fanfics. I hope I can keep you interested! _LuckyLiloo,_ I know, right? I read back on it the other day, and it was pretty grim. _DaddyMakesMeWearLipstick,_ I would be intrigued to know what it reminds you of :-) Have another chapter! _Rellie47_, Shocking, right? Have another chapter!  
>Please take time to look at <em>Wolfbane17<em>'s fanfics as there are intertwining plots occurring in our fanfictions.  
>I really appreciate reviews so please do leave some as you read along – I love reading reviews and they give me inspiration to continue updating and writing! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>**

It did not take too long for Dr Death Defying and Show Pony to organise some sort of a plan with the Zone Seven Killjoys in order to liaise with Crimson Sigh of Zone Thirteen. Space Biscuit took pride in being arguably the fastest – and arguably the most dangerous – driver in Zone Seven and had volunteered to make the road trip out to Zone Thirteen in order to explain the situation to Crimson Sigh and his fellow Killjoys. Show Pony had volunteered himself to go along for the ride whilst Dr Death Defying and Wolf Venom would monitor the radio, just in case any of the captured Killjoys in Battery City – or their new mystery friend – decided to make brief contact again. Whilst Mercurial Crash and Battery Bled would keep an eye out on the rooftop of the old hospital, the rest of the Killjoys were busy discussing strategies and plans.

By the time Space Biscuit and Show Pony had returned with Crimson Sigh and Sequin Anarchy – a fellow member of Zone Thirteen Killjoy's team – Sugar Fiend and Motorbaby had essentially planned out most of the transport details. They needed to make the exchange as quick and as smooth as possible, whilst also providing enough cover in case of any attacks from Better Living Industries. The scientist – Brian Pelissier – who had contacted them recently about the condition of the prisoner Killjoys, seemed trustworthy enough over the communications link. Hell, one of the captive Killjoys must have trusted him enough to give him the frequency…

… Or it had been information gathered forcefully.

Nobody wanted to consider that option.

However, considering the fact that Brian Pelissier was disclosing the fact that it seemed some of the captives in Battery City may need some assistance during their escape to freedom, the general consensus of the Killjoys gathered in the Zone Seven was to have some faith in the BL/Ind scientist. That being said, they were still somewhat wary of the fact that they could be walking straight into a trap.

It was a tough call to make, but it was one that everybody involved was willing to risk for their imprisoned friends.

Little Red had agreed to stay behind with Battery Bled, Dr Death Defying and Show Pony whilst the rest of the Killjoys embarked upon the recovery mission. Show Pony would be monitoring the radio with the Zone Six DJ whilst Little Red and Battery Bled would keep a lookout on the rooftop of the old hospital. The Zone Seven medic wanted to stay on standby to help tend to any injuries that any of her friends may return with – a decision agreed to by both Motorbaby and Sugar Fiend.

Despite the rushed plans, the Killjoys were able to prepare for their rescue mission with plenty of time to spare.

Whilst Lady Luck had disappeared off with Battery Bled – something which the rest of the Zone Seven Killjoys had grown accustomed to – Motorbaby had decided to busy herself with Show Pony and Little Red; making sure they had sufficient supplies for the latter Killjoy's liking.

Up on the rooftop, Mercurial Crash and Wolf Venom were on lookout duty, having just recently relieved Rocketship Dropout and Space Biscuit. The tattooed Killjoy glanced at his comrade for a moment, watching her quietly.

"You look nervous, Crash."

The wavy haired brunette drew in a sharp intake of breath, caught off-guard and startled by Wolf Venom's observation. "Huh? Oh, uh… Yeah, I guess I am a little worried about tonight."

Wolf Venom nodded his head. "It's understandable."

Mercurial Crash let out a small sigh, placing her binoculars down beside her as she ran a hand through her wavy hair. "I guess I'm both excited and anxious," she gave a short laugh. "I don't even know if that's possible! I mean, I'm really looking forwards to getting Sonic Zombie and the Fabulous Killjoys back… But at the same time, I'm afraid to find out just what kind of state they are in."

"I know how you feel," Wolf Venom said quietly. "I guess we are all in the same boat like that. We will just have to hope for the best…" he offered her a small smile. "A little faith goes a long way, y'know?"

Mercurial Crash regarded her friend with a lop-sided expression.

"I know," she huffed softly. "But I just can't seem to shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen." She let out an uncharacteristically bitter laugh. "But I guess with all the bad news that's been flying around, outweighing the good news, you can't blame me, right?"

Wolf Venom's grey eyes studied Mercurial Crash's grey-blue ones carefully; the tattooed Killjoy feeling slightly apprehensive after the female Killjoy's sudden, out of character, outburst. He knew that she had a point: Considering how much the bad was overpowering the good recently, the general morale of the remaining Killjoys was less than ideal. Perhaps some people were just better at concealing such feelings than others.

Hesitating only for a split second, Wolf Venom gingerly reached a hand out, placing it gently upon his friend's shoulder. With an expression that felt awkwardly out of place, the male Killjoy offered Mercurial Crash his most comforting smile. "Crash, let's just take things one step at a time, okay? We have to think positively about stuff. Just you wait for tonight: We're going to get in there and rescue our friends," he gave a small chuckle. "Heck, I'm actually looking forwards to finally meeting Sonic Zombie for more than just a quick couple of minutes. Though, I am a little worried that he might not like me."

The wavy haired Killjoy seemed to perk up a little at Wolf Venom's words and she laughed: Not the sarcastic, bitter laugh from earlier, but a genuine, heart-warming giggle. "Oh, I wouldn't be worried about Sonic Zombie. He's pretty easy going and isn't the type to hold a grudge." A pause. "Unless your name happens to be Renegade Turncoat."

Wolf Venom gave a short snort. "Well, that wouldn't be surprising. I mean, I didn't even know Renegade Turncoat when all the shit went down and I already loathe her," the corner of his mouth quirked upwards. "And it takes a lot to make me feel so strongly towards somebody like that." The male Killjoy ran a hand over his face and through his black hair. "Maybe it's also something to do with why I've been feeling so edgy over the last few hours. After all, I was the one that physically separated Sugar Fiend from Sonic Zombie. And although all of you have since taken me in and accepted me as part of the Zone Seven family, I still can't help but feel a little guilty for what I had done, y'know?"

"Wolf Venom…" This time, it was Mercurial Crash's turn to place a gentle place a gentle hand on her friend's forearm, her grey-blue eyes awash with sympathy. "Sugar Fiend doesn't blame you for what happened and you know that. None of us think that it was your fault. Besides, you had acted upon Sonic Zombie's orders. Fiend was in no condition to fight and he knew that. He wanted you to protect her and thus far, you have honoured your word," her expression turned to one of chagrin. "But if we really do need someone to blame, I guess it would be me; considering the fact that I had to go and be so clumsy that I managed to sprain my ankle during the skirmish. It's one of the reasons why I stand by my personal observation that I'm not built to be a fighter."

A gentle hand placed itself on top of Mercurial Cash's one – still resting on Wolf Venom's forearm. The female Killjoy followed the hand back to its owner, trying to read the emotions behind Wolf Venom's grey eyes. "Wolf…?"

"It wasn't your fault, Crash," Wolf Venom said quietly. "I guess if it was anybody's fault, we should be blaming Renegade Turncoat for betraying everybody and walking all of you into an ambush by BL/Ind."

Mercurial Crash managed a small, somewhat awkward smile. "I guess you've got a point, Wolf Venom. And I'm pretty sure that neither Sugar Fiend nor Sonic Zombie will hold anything against you," she gave a short laugh. "Hell, make that both of us!"

Wolf Venom mirrored her smile. "I guess we will find out for real tonight, huh?" The tattooed Killjoy picked up the pair of binoculars from the ground, his smile widening and becoming more natural. "Now, what say we get back to our lookout duty before Sugar Fiend _does _get mad at us?"

* * *

><p>Space Biscuit slammed the hood of her jeep back down into place, letting out a long huff as she wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her forearm. Rolling her shoulders and neck to work out the kinks in her muscles, the pink haired Killjoy glanced over at Sugar Fiend with a smile. "I think we're all set to go tonight, Fiend."<p>

The red and black haired Zone Seven leader unfolded her arms as she pushed herself away from her yellow motorbike, a matching expression upon her face. "Glad to hear that. We need every vehicle setting out tonight to be in peak condition. When it comes to BL/Ind, the less risks we take, the more favourable our situation becomes."

"Agreed," Space Biscuit nodded her head. "Crimson Sigh and Motorbaby have already given their vehicles a last minute check. All of us are good to go. It's just a matter of waiting now." Her green-brown eyes regarded her best friend carefully for a moment. "I bet you can't wait to see Sonic Zombie again, huh?"

A bittersweet smile crossed Sugar Fiend's face at her friend's words – the Zone Seven leader's usually solid mask seeming to falter for all of a split second.

"Yeah… It'll be good to have him back…" said Sugar Fiend, her voice soft.

"Wolf Venom and Battery Bled will probably be pretty happy to have another male Killjoy in the vicinity," Space Biscuit chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Though, I still think that Wolf is still somewhat wary of Bled."

Sugar Fiend gave a soft snort. "I'm sure he just needs more time to get used to having Bled around."

"You think Wolf Venom is going to act the same way with Sonic Zombie?" Space Biscuit tilted her head to one side, pondering upon the answer herself and speaking again before her friend could have a say. "Though if that were the case, all of us probably would have been ghosted by Korse, way back when we first encountered that bald-headed bastard."

The Zone Seven leader only took a split second to think about what her pink haired friend had said before she nodded in agreement. "I guess because Battery Bled is a complete outsider, who has just joined us, it's different? I mean, even if Wolf didn't really know Sonic back then, he obviously knew we were a close-knit bunch and therefore trustworthy. Don't forget that Motorbaby and I found Battery Bled running solo from those Dracs back on Route Guano. He doesn't seem to have any companions either…" Sugar Fiend ran a hand through her red and black hair with a sigh. "However, that doesn't mean that Bled isn't trustworthy. Let's not forget that Wolf Venom was also a lone Zone Runner when we crossed paths – and just look at him now: He's integrated with the rest of us really well," a small smile played its way across Sugar Fiend's face. "And let's not forget about Sonic Zombie's social skills: The guy could make an inanimate rock befriend him if he wanted to!"

Space Biscuit was unable to hold back on a laugh at her friend's words. "You have a point, Fiend," she chuckled. "I guess we will just have to wait and see how things play out after tonight when we get everybody back safe and sound."

Sugar Fiend nodded her head. "You're right, Biscuit. And we'll be setting off in a couple of hours in any case."

Green-brown eyes regarded the Zone Seven leader carefully, and Space Biscuit thought judiciously about her next words before she spoke. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be going tonight, Fiend?"

A frown crossed the red and black haired Killjoy's face. "Why do you say that, Biscuit?"

Space Biscuit scuffed the ground with the heel of her combat boot. "Well, considering your… uhm… condition, don't you think it's too dangerous to go out there?"

Sugar Fiend huffed and rolled her eyes. "You sound almost like Party Poison the night before he…" her words trailed off, not wanting to bring up such a painful memory. Clearing her throat, she continued to justify her actions. "In any case, I owe a lot to both Sonic Zombie and the Fabulous Killjoys. This is why I have to go. I have an obligation to them which I need to fulfil."

Dark brown eyes locked with green-brown ones as the two female Killjoys observed each other in silence. Eventually, the pink haired Killjoy let out a sigh.

"Fine," Space Biscuit frowned as she folded her arms across her chest. "But if shit gets rough out there, you better not do anything reckless, ya hear?"

"Fine," Sugar Fiend gave a short nod, echoing her friend's words. "Now let's get going. We've got a few other things to sort out before we leave tonight."

Space Biscuit let out another small sigh of discontent before she followed Sugar Fiend out of their makeshift maintenance bay.

* * *

><p>Battery Bled sat alone in his room, staring at the object in his black, fingerless gloves.<p>

His free hand ran its way over the shaved, dark hair on his head before running across his facial hair in contemplation.

Gazing at the small, white plastic container in his hand, Battery Bled gave a short nod of his head before he stood up and filled two glasses with water from the en suite sink, setting them onto the table beside his bed. Picking up the white container again, the white clad Killjoy glanced over his shoulder at the door, making sure that it was locked, before he popped open the lid of the small bottle. Carefully, he tipped out one of the pills, turning the matching white tablet over in his fingers, his dark brown eyes analysing the Better Living Industries logo that was imprinted on one side of it.

Without any further hesitation, the new Zone Seven Killjoy dropped the tablet into the water of the glass on the right, watching carefully until the little pill had completely dissolved, leaving the contents of the glass looking identical to its neighbour.

A small smile played across Battery Bled's face before he unlocked the door to his quarters and picked up the two glasses of water, making his way towards the main stairwell.

Exiting on the fourth floor, the male Killjoy looked around for the right room before he tapped lightly on one of the doors with his foot.

"Who is it?" came the voice from within.

"It's me," he replied. "Battery Bled."

There was no reply, however after a few seconds, he could hear unlocking before the door before him opened.

"I thought you were resting?" Lady Luck tilted her head as she looked up at the taller Killjoy.

Battery Bled beamed a smile in response. "I couldn't really sleep. And I was feeling a little thirsty," he offered Lady Luck the glass of water in his right hand. "I figured you might want to share a small drink before you set off with the others."

A blush crept across Lady Luck's face as she accepted the glass of water. "Thanks, Bled," she opened the door wider and gestured for the Killjoy to enter her quarters. "It'll be good to have some company for a while."

In response, Battery Bled offered her his most heart-warming expression as he followed her into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Only Hope For Me Is You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Chemical Romance or their respective Killjoys. I do, however, have OCs in here that are based upon, and shared, by myself, my good friends, and some fellow members of fanfiction net. Please, if for any reason, you would like to use these characters for your own works, drop me a PM and let me know ^_^~

**Author's Note: ** Sorry for the delay getting this chapter out – I've been crazy busy at work and also had to recently sit a full day of exams x_x  
>Thanks for all the awesome reviews thus far! <em>CellophaneHydrogen<em>, All will be revealed soon! Sorry for the delay! _Cindella204, _He is a pretty awesome OC of my friend's! And yes, pure evil! _Rellie47, _Oh you are really as accident prone as Crash! Haha! _Wolfbane17, _He is pretty sneaky, that Bled! I guess only time will tell. _DisKilljoyWontDie,_ I guess we shall have to see just what Bled is up to in the later chapters bwahaha! _MachinationsOfEvil_, Aw, you are too kind! Thank you so much! Enjoy this next chapter! _Invisible-Deity, _Glad you like how I portray Biscuit! Thanks for providing me with such an awesome OC! _LuckyLiloo,_ Sonic is a right character, as you will see. And yes, Bled was pretty sneaky indeed! _DaddyMakesMeWearLipstick,_ Thanks for being so supportive, hun. And yes, naughty Bled indeed!  
>Please take time to look at <em>Wolfbane17<em>'s fanfics as there are intertwining plots occurring in our fanfictions.  
>I really appreciate reviews so please do leave some as you read along – I love reading reviews and they inspire me to continue updating and writing so I would love to hear from you! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>"Time check, please."<p>

"It's seven minutes past midnight."

"Thanks, Motorbaby."

Sugar Fiend let out a sigh as she clicked off her radio, slotting the two-way receiver back in its place. She adjusted her protective shooting shades on the top of her head before her right hand rested back against the throttle of her motorbike.

The scientist – Brian Pelisser – was running late.

Neither him, nor Sonic Zombie, nor any of the Fabulous Killjoys were in sight.

The engine of the motorbike hummed almost impatiently beneath her and her fingers tightened around the tempting throttle.

No.

She would have to be patient.

They had all come so far. Another couple of minutes would not hurt, right?

… Right?

The Zone Seven leader let out a soft growl, frowning as her hand moved away from the throttle, resting instead upon her ray gun; the weapon still holstered securely against the side of her thigh.

"There's a vehicle approaching!"

Space Biscuit was barely able to contain the mixture of excitement and apprehension in her voice as she leaned out from the rolled down window of her old military jeep.

"Is it them?" Crimson Sigh squinted against the glare of headlights as he peered out from his truck.

Nobody dared to make such a premature speculation.

Sugar Fiend's grip tightened around her ray gun. Behind her, she could already hear footsteps on the tarmac as Mercurial Crash and Lady Luck disembarked from the back of Space Biscuit's jeep.

"It has BL/Ind's markings on it," Wolf Venom noted in a low voice as he stepped out of Dr Death Defying's white van, leaving Sequin Anarchy alert and waiting in the driver's seat of the borrowed vehicle. "Everybody stay on guard."

All of the Killjoys remained where they were – bodies tense – as the jet black Better Living Industries transport van slowed to a stop. With the engine still running, the driver and front passenger cautiously stepped out, both shielding their eyes from the bright headlights facing them.

Whilst everything was slowly sinking in for all involved, Space Biscuit was the first to respond; her green-brown eyes lighting up with joy and relief as she practically leapt forth from her jeep.

"Fun Ghoul! You're alive!"

And although he felt that he had been dragged and drugged through Hell and back, Fun Ghoul managed a small, somewhat tired smile and a wink.

Crimson Sigh let out a happy laugh as Wolf Venom cheered in success – Rocketship Dropout and Sequin Anarchy jumping from the white Zone Six van to join their comrades.

Standing a little behind Fun Ghoul, Brian Pelissier seemed to hesitate for a moment before he moved back to the black van, tapping on the side of the vehicle twice, alerting the occupants within. Almost immediately, the back of the van opened.

Still wary of the situation – and the newcomer – Rocketship Dropout and Lady Luck immediately went for their ray guns.

Both of them froze at who they saw.

"I'm not sure if I like your new haircut, Ghoul," Sugar Fiend teased as the tattooed Killjoy pulled her into a tight hug. "You guys had us all pretty worried, y'know?"

Fun Ghoul gave a small smile. "Well, I guess we can't really take all of the credit for escaping. We did have inside help too."

Sugar Fiend nodded her head, pulling away from her friend, the smile leaving her face as she glanced over to where Brian was standing. Fun Ghoul, sensing the sudden change of atmosphere, looked over his shoulder and immediately understood.

The Zone Seven leader's gloved hands clenched into fists as she moved past Fun Ghoul and towards the back of the black transport van, her mind a wild flurry of emotions. Jaw set and dark brown eyes burning, no words were required for Lady Luck and Rocketship Dropout to scamper out of the way as the red and black haired Killjoy continued along her warpath, stopping only mere inches away from the cause of her provocation.

Said cause simply stood there, offering her not much more than a lopsided grin.

The crisp sound of a slap echoed in the cold desert night.

Sonic Zombie brought a hand to his reddening cheek, still looking as calm as before.

"Hello to you too, Sugar."

The words had barely left his mouth before Sugar Fiend shifted quickly, moving towards him. Part of him was preparing himself for another slap – maybe even a punch this time. However, he was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself close to him, her face buried against his cheek.

"You left me, you selfish bastard."

Sugar Fiend's voice was muffled against him but he could totally understand why she would be so angry and upset. Slowly, carefully, he brought his arms around her, holding her tight. There was still some part of himself that was coming to terms with the fact that he had made it out of Battery City alive. And not just him…

"I wish I could apologise, but I'm not sorry, Fiend," he said quietly. "I can't be. You were safe and that's all that mattered."

Back with the rest of the crowd, Fun Ghoul's relief was slowly succumbing back to worry; an emotion which was starting to reflect upon the rest of the Killjoys as well as Brian. The Better Living Industries scientist bit his lip as he closed the rear door of the transport van and ventured slowly back towards the group of Killjoys – Fun Ghoul in particular. Shuffling closer to the tattooed Killjoy, the somewhat timid scientist spoke up. "Not to impose on things, but we probably shouldn't be staying out here like this. We're practically sitting ducks if reinforcements are sent out to look for you guys."

The general atmosphere grew suddenly more serious at Brian's words.

"He's right," Crimson Sigh gave a short nod of his head. "We need to get going. The sooner, the better," he glanced at Brian and Fun Ghoul. "Can we transfer the others to our vans?"

There was an uncomfortable pause as Fun Ghoul glanced at Brian, the two men exchanging a silent conversation between each other. Eventually, Fun Ghoul let out a sigh. Hazel eyes appeared weary as the tattooed Killjoy glanced back at the others. "I don't think that would be a great idea at the moment," Fun Ghoul frowned. "Kobra and Party aren't in the best of ways at the moment and it would probably be best for us to get back to a safe place before we wake them."

Wolf Venom emitted a small cough and Fun Ghoul became suddenly aware that the majority of his friends were looking at Brian with uneasy expressions. On the receiving end, Brian shifted uncomfortably, shuffling further behind Fun Ghoul. Said Zone Six Killjoy was quick to raise his hands in a defensive manner. "It's okay, guys. Don't worry. Brian here is on our side," Fun Ghoul explained. "If it wasn't for him, we would all still be rotting away, being prodded like lab rats in Battery City."

Space Biscuit chewed on the inside of her lip stud as she thought carefully about the situation. They needed to make a safe and quick decision. However, before she could speak, Mercurial Crash was already saying what everyone else was thinking:

"But he still works for BL/Ind, right?"

It was at this moment that Brian cleared his throat, shuffling out from behind Fun Ghoul, still feeling intimidated and overwhelmed by the number of Killjoys around him. Glancing nervously at all of the expectant faces, he straightened his posture as much as he could muster, deciding that this was his moment to speak up.

"I do work for BL/Ind," he said, choosing his words carefully. "But I had not realised until recently the actual extent of how they ran things. I'm not trying to give excuses but even though I work on the science and research aspect, we are still kept in the dark about most of the things that the higher uppers get up to. It was only when the news broadcasts went out about the Fabulous Killjoys that I really started to think more about what I was a part of. And then, when I found out they were actually alive… Well, after seeing what was happening to them, I just… I felt that I needed to do something."

"Even though you knew the kind of trouble it would put you in if you were ever caught?" Sequin Anarchy tilted her head to one side.

Brian nodded his head nervously.

"He really has gone out on a limb for us, guys," Sonic Zombie added, deciding to put his own say into the situation. "Considering all that Brian has managed to pull off thus far, I think we should all be able to trust him enough to drop Jet, Party and Kobra off somewhere safe."

All eyes glanced from Sonic Zombie to Fun Ghoul and then to Brian. Finally, Sugar Fiend spoke up. "Well, if nobody is going to make a decision, I will: Let's get going back to base. I don't like the fact that we are still hanging about here like sitting ducks," her dark brown eyes shifted to Brian. "If Sonic and Ghoul trust you, then I will put my faith in you to follow us back too. However, I just want to make things clear to you that if this turns out to be some sort of elaborate scheme from BL/Ind, _you _will be one of the first people that I ghost. Are we clear?"

Swallowing hard, Brian nodded his head.

Sugar Fiend gave a short nod in response. "Good," she snorted before she turned on her heel and head back towards her motorbike, motioning for everybody else to return to their vehicles. "Now, let's all get going. The sooner we get back, the better."

Sonic Zombie watched quietly as everybody began to return to their vans and motorbikes before he noticed Sugar Fiend glaring at him from where she was seated upon her motorbike. Understanding the silent invitation, the male Killjoy made his way over to her, his somewhat goofy grin playing across his face as he approached. He knew that she was not going to be able to stay mad at him for too long.

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, Sugar Fiend scowled as she turned the ignition, starting up the engine. "This conversation isn't over, Sonic. If you think you're getting off the hook that easily, you're not."

"I know, Fiend," Sonic Zombie still had the same expression plastered on his face as he mounted the back of her motorbike, wrapping his arms securely around her. "I know you all too well."

There was a snort from the red and black haired Killjoy before she jabbed him hard in the ribs with her elbow, causing Sonic Zombie to actually _laugh_ before they rode off back down the road, following behind Dr Death Defying's van – the rest of the convoy in tow behind them. And despite everything that he had been through… Despite the dread that he was feeling about the others discovering the terrible states that both Party Poison and Kobra Kid were in… Sonic Zombie still could not help but feel some of the tension ebb from his body, slowly being replaced by a tired relief.

He was going home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2:**** Again, sorry for the delay in reviewing. I'm just glad I got this up on time before I disappeared away for a convention this weekend! Please leave a review - I just love hearing from you awesome people! Enjoy the rest of your Easters and Keep running! :D**


End file.
